vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Leo Aiolia
Summary Aiolia is the first Gold Saint introduced by Masami Kurumada in his manga, along with Saga disguised as the Pope, in vol.1, although their rank wasn't revealed until later volumes. In his first appearance, Aiolia was present during the moment Pegasus Seiya was granted the Pegasus Bronze Cloth, and the status of Athena's Saint. Aiolia is shown as a reference in the Sanctuary due to his righteousness and strength. He is the young brother of Sagittarius Aiolos, considered a traitor that attempted to kill Athena when she was still a baby. Due to this, Aiolia works hard to prove his loyalty to the goddess and erase the shame his brother's actions bestowed upon them. Even during the time Aiolia thought Aiolos was a traitor, he showed immense respect toward his memory. In some interview, Masami Kurumada stated that he intended to use Aiolia as the main character of his series, hence his early introduction in the manga, but later he decided to use Pegasus Seiya. Even so, years later, the manga Saint Seiya Episode G was released, authored under Kurumada's commission by Okada Megumu, centered on the Gold Saints and having Aiolia as the main character. This manga is placed seven years before the main story, showing Aiolia when he was still a young saint and was victim of the fake stories that tainted his brother image. Aiolia is impetuous and has a hot spirit that incites him to action. More than once, this creates some conflicts between him and the calm Aries Mu. Through the story, it is hinted that he and Virgo Shaka are close friends. Aiolia is named after the mythical island Aiolia or Aeolia, residence of Aiolos, the god of winds. Power And Stats Tier: 4-C, 3-C with Photon Burst | At least 4-B Name: Leo Aiolia Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: 13 (Episode G), 20 - 24 (Classic) Classification: Human, Gold Saint Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Endurance, 7th and 8th sense user, Energy Blasts, can travel and cross through dimensions, can attack non-physical beings, higher senses to track people and events over large distances and possibly through dimensions, Atom Manipulation and destruction (can bypass durability by hitting the atoms of the opponent), can counter or nullify any technique after seeing it being used once, through the 8th sense, he has total control over soul and body in the spirit realm, allowing him to resurrect, flight/levitation, telepathy, telekinesis, lightning manipulation, healing, matter manipulation. Attack Potency: Star level, (Atomic destruction, can affect Gold Saints level beings), at least Galaxy level with Photon burst (Saga stated that Aiolia's Photon Burst is equal to his Galaxian Explosion ) | At least Solar System level Speed: FTL | Massively FTL+ 'via power-scaling. 'Lifting Strength: Class E+ (Via power-scaling) | At least Class E+ Striking Strength: Class XGJ+ | At least Class XTJ Durability: Star level with Leo Gold Cloth, requires absolute zero to be frozen | Solar System level Stamina: Nearly limitless (Gold Saints are stated to be able to fight for a thousand days.) Standard Equipment: Leo Gold Cloth Intelligence: Aiolia is a skilled fighter and can adapt well to powerful enemies and techniques. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Lightning Plasma- Aiolia's signature technique, generates multiple small weak plasma energy which travel at least at the speed of light. If he is using the maximum power of his cosmos, the technique allows Aiolia to fire up to at least 1 billion rounds of plasma per second at his opponents (this exceeds the speed of light several times). From the view of his opponent, he would see himself trapped in a net formed from rays of light. * Lightning Fang: Punches the ground and the witch leads to lighting spikes that shoots forth from the ground that strikes multiple foes at once. * Lightning Bolt: Aiolia sends his Cosmo energy into the ground, from which it erupts as many pillars of electricity. This technique can be used to defend himself against incoming attacks, to attack his enemies or to paralyze targets. * Photon Burst:'' A attack that strikes with the force of sagas galaxian explosion. Although immensely strong, it demands a high amount of time to be prepared and leaves Aiolia exhausted after used. It consists of three movements: 'Invoke, when Aiolia expels his Cosmo energy into the area creating many orbs of photon; ''Drive'', when the photons are directed at his enemy, entering its body through the skin; and ''Burst'', when the photons explode, destroying the target inside out. Since it attacks the enemy from the inside, it negates the hardness of armors. * '''Athena Exclamation: '''An attack that creates a miniature big bang. Requires the help of three Gold saints to acheive. '''Key: Base | 8th Sense Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Anime Characters Category:Lightning Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Cosmo Users Category:Gold Saints Category:Toei Animation